


Goo Goo G' joob

by cardiganfucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had two straws shoved vertically in his mouth and was clapping his hands silently like a walrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goo Goo G' joob

Sherlock had two straws shoved vertically in his mouth and was clapping his hands silently like a walrus.

Now Sherlock was not prone to these things, but when a murder suspect at the table behind them was already finicky enough, one had to improvise.

The child at the table in front of them was not pleased with his lack of attention. He had curled his fists into balls and was just about to wail when Sherlock made a face, a rather funny one, at the child. The young boy had stopped, and stared as Sherlock poked his tongue out and tried to make it touch his chin as he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. The boy giggled.

Their suspect couldn’t know that they were onto him, it was too soon. They had learned their suspect was having a meeting and they were here to see who they were with. A crying child would have only drawn attention.

John would have said something but he was in utter shock. Sherlock had stopped being a walrus and had both his cheeks puffed out and was shrugging at the child like it wasn’t a big deal.

John wasn’t bad with kids, when he had to treat them it was easy enough. Smile, talk to them, give them a kitty covered plaster when it’s over. But he wasn’t one to entertain them.

Sherlock now had a dismantled sugar packet that he’d licked ripped off pieces of and stuck to his eyes keeping the child dazzled.

When the suspect’s meeting started, John thought Sherlock may have forgotten it until Sherlock nudged him, mid fish impression, to start writing down what they were saying.

Some days John didn’t even know.

End


End file.
